Pandemonium of the Heart
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: ItaSaku Seduction. A dangerous act when trying to perform it on Itachi Uchiha. Too bad Sakura was clueless about it. Now she was dripping wet, wearing only a towel, in his room, and standing in front of Itachi.. Let's see how long he can last. LEMON! M!


**Pandemonium of the Heart**

* * *

_This sad afternoon dies with the sun .._

* * *

_Softly.. Subtly… The cherry blossom trees scattered across the village of Konohagakure would waver with the spring breeze. Smelling of something sweet drifting across the land.._

_A young girl –no older than 17- wandered aimlessly around.. It looked like she had been crying. Again. _

_They would always tell her, "Don't sob over that Uchiha kid." And sometimes it would work; sometimes she wouldn't shed a single tear over him. Her first crush.._

_Rarely, she would find herself wondering what she was still doing ogling over a guy like him. That she was far better then that and had people who really did care for her._

_But almost all the time, she would find herself still holding onto that little fragment of hope; that one day he would finally come back home and maybe accept her. Even for a friend._

_On evenings such as this… When the sun was on the brink of setting and the skies were painted with soft hues of reds and oranges; she would just dream.. Do nothing but become lost in her own deep thoughts._

* * *

"Sakura-chan?"

Emerald eyes shot open and glanced around at the surroundings.

"…Wha- Where am I?"

There, standing in front of her, was the blonde haired male she had practically grown up with. Naruto Uzumaki. Flashing his female teammate a sheepish grin, Naruto proceeded to hand her a steaming bowl of miso ramen.

"Don't you ever get tired of this stuff?"

He shook his head, "Never going to happen."

She smiled, "I thought so..."

Clearly enjoying the taste of his ramen, Naruto decided upon changing the subject a little.

"Another mission tomorrow?"

With her mouth filled with ramen, Sakura merely nodded her head, afterwards wiping the broth from her chin.

"Two man mission."

"Will you be okay?"

Sakura took note of the signs of worry glued to Naruto's usually happy face.

"It's only a scroll-retrieval mission and I'll be fine. Stop worrying."

Looking up at the endless, blue skies, Sakura removed herself from the bench and thanked Naruto for the ramen before disappearing to meet Yuko Aizawa at the front gates.

"Oi, Aizawa-san!" Sakura waved both her arms in the air, catching the attention of her teammate for this mission assigned to her by none other than the 5th hokage herself.

Said girl looked up from her book to acknowledge her younger teammate. They had never really met before…

"You're Sakura Haruno?"

She smiled and outstretched her arm, "So nice to meet you." Yuko could tell from a mile away that that smile was as fake as fake could possibly get.

Instead of introducing herself or shaking Sakura's awaiting hand, Aizawa-san merely turned on her heel; "You should try genuinely smiling for once.."

Sakura stood there, totally dumbfounded. Her upper lip twitched into a frown and she found that her eyes were narrowed on Yuko's backside.

"What's her problem?" Mumbled Sakura while she slowly caught up with the older woman… She looked like any ordinary girl, long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, regular shinobi attire and the attitude to boot.

Although, there was something off about her, Sakura merely shrugged it off and continued on her way. They were supposed to retrieve a scroll stolen from them by a small band of rogue ninja said to occupy the boarders of Sound.

It didn't seem all that difficult.

The sounds of whizzing metal caught Sakura's ears. She dodged quickly and regained her composure afterwards.

"We're being attacked!" Sakura screamed while fighting off the two ninja that blocked her path. Yuko didn't show any signs of fear; simply she took a step backwards and smirked,"I know."

She was becoming more and more frustrated. She had to fend for her own safety now and not to mention all the ninja were beginning to pick up on her tactics. She didn't train under Tsunade for nothing!

Gathering chakra to her hands, Sakura fisted the ground numerous times and jumped high into the treetops to avoid being caught up in her own explosion.

"Impressive." Yuko called from below while clapping her hands in Sakura's direction.

"You haven't seen the half of it!"

Attaching a paper bomb to the end of a kunai, Sakura threw it a few feet away from Yuko and just as she was about to dodge the fiery explosion, a clone in hiding threw one of her own bombs; this time snagging the clothing she wore.

Finally, when she thought it was over, Sakura witnessed the woman transform from a person to a log. Becoming acutely cautious, Sakura glanced around the –now- silent forest and tugged on her black gloves so that they wouldn't fall off during battle.

"Mind telling me who you really are?"

From behind the pink haired shinobi landed Yuko Aizawa, her eyes glowing a faint red colour and that's when her mind began to lose all aspects of sanity…

Because now… standing across from her was Sasuke Uchiha. His beautifully sculpted face seemed so passive all of a sudden. Her fingers twitched and her eyes stayed trained to man she hadn't seen in years.

"…Sa.. Suke…"

That infamous smirk was directed at her and her alone.

"You're annoying."

Her feet stayed firmly planted to the ground, although… her body was itching to rush over to him. She knew that he wasn't real, that it was all some trick.

Sending the clone a smug-smile, Sakura gripped the kunai she had in her hand tightly, threatening to break it.

"So, how many shapes have you taken the form of?"

The Sasuke-look-alike cackled, not at all like the Sasuke she used to know..

"What? You don't like?"

"I bet there was never a Yuko Aizawa.. You just-"

"Oh, but there was. And do you know where she is?"

Sakura prepared for any surprise attacks; she had been trained in this field of fighting.

"I. Killed. Her."

She changed shapes again, this time taking on the form of Sakura. This didn't seem to faze her in the least, "If you think I won't hit you looking like that, you're wrong."

Sakura charged straight for her, "What's you're purpose?" Her kunai met one similar to her own. It was like she was fighting a clone of herself; Yuko had her outmatched.

When she ran left, Yuko ran left. If she threw shuriken, Yuko would do the exact same thing. There was no beating this person…

"This.." She gestured at the final kunai in her hand.

"Is the only way."

Jumping backwards, Sakura smirked and tossed her last kunai at the clone of herself. Just as she had thought, the copy did the exact same thing. The wound wasn't as severe as she had initially thought, it merely grazed her abdomen.

"Enough of this!" Yuko changed into a regular looking woman, wearing a shortened, violet kimono; her long black hair cascading down her shoulders and her deadly, blue orbs stared at her.

Very rarely would Sakura or any shinobi for that matter; end up crossing paths with a shape-shifting ninja. By the looks of the musical hitai-ate around her waist, Sakura knew that she belonged to the Sound Nation…

* * *

She was growing weary and Yuko knew it. She could tell by the way she breathed in and out; shallow.

She came around Sakura stealthily, her movements were unpredictable and Sakura found herself at a loss. Training would only get her so far…

"Just helping out an acquaintance, no hard feelings?"

Sakura rolled to the side, "Screw you!" Yuko grabbed one of her arms but failed to dodge the forearm that came crashing down upon the side of her head. Almost falling unconscious, the enemy ninja dug into her kimono pockets and extracted a single needle; by a first glance, Sakura knew it was poisonous which gave her all the more reason to get the hell away from her.

"Stay still!" Yuko seethed.

Managing to trip the woman, Sakura scrambled for freedom and only got so far before she was being chased down again. Forced to hide in the trees like before; the kunoichi made a few hand-seals and when she heard a kunai whizzing straight for her, jumped out of hiding and to a clear area.

Once the poison tipped needle punctured the back of her neck, Sakura fell from midair and hit the ground below but much to Yuko's dissatisfaction, Sakura was enveloped in white smoke.

In a state of confusion, Yuko was able to stop Sakura from attacking her and now had the real girl in her hold. It was quick and painless, Sakura blacked out before she had a chance to hit the forest floor; dusting herself off, the Sound ninja smoothed out her robes and once again picked Sakura up roughly before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

There was some business that had to be taken care of...

* * *

"Bitch put up quite a fight." Mused Yuko while tossing Sakura's light body over to the male adorned in a black robe, decorated with red puffy clouds and a straw hat on his head. His one scope eye gazed down on her from on top his clay-bird.

"Don't tell me that you were having trouble fighting her off.."

Yuko looked to the side, her nose high in the air and her hands fisted. Taking her leave, the woman disappeared beyond the thousands of trees surrounding the area.

"I wonder why leader-sama needs this kunoichi, un."

Shrugging his shoulders, Deidara removed the backpack and tossed it to the ground. Sakura lay unconscious across his lap; face seeming so relaxed and passive.

* * *

She had come around a couple of hours ago and the first Akatsuki member she was introduced to was the blonde haired male that looked oddly alike to her friend, Ino Yamanaka.

"Oi, leader-sama will see you now, un."

Sakura sat upright on the uncomfortable bed and watched as the male advanced towards her, "Didn't you hear me, un?" Her arm was taken hold of while Deidara practically dragged her from the room she had been occupying for forever!

She was roughly pushed inside a dark room; she couldn't make out anything; that is… before flames lit the candles dispersed throughout the large confinement.

She could barely make out the form of a cloaked figure in the distance. And when she went to grab any type of weapon, much to her dismay, there was none to be found.

Her backpack was now gone.

'_The leader of Akatsuki.. This should be interesting.'_

"What do you want?" Her tone of voice sounded bored. She stopped being afraid of enemy shinobi a long time ago; Tsunade had taught her to never show any signs of emotion while fighting the enemy.

"You will retrieve kyubi."

She almost laughed but instead she found herself glaring hard at the male across from her.

"Why can't one of your men do it?"

Pain moved at a quick speed towards her, though, Sakura didn't flinch one bit. She stayed still and continued to watch the leader of Akatsuki with amusement.

"Because… most of my men are dead."

He paced around her, his eyes were the only thing Sakura could distinguish because the rest of his body was shadowed from her sight.

"Or have you already forgotten? You and that old-woman killed Sasori."

Sakura watched his every movement.

"You will be a good asset to us."

She turned on her heel, "I'm not going to become apart-"

"I didn't say anything about becoming a member." Pain interrupted with a hint of amusement attached to his words.

"What I'm implying is that you help to capture kyubi."

Sakura made a fist, "And if I don't cooperate?" She looked over her shoulder at his teasing eyes.

"Simple; you die."

Whether or not she complied made no difference. She would die even if she decided to help Akatsuki retrieve kyubi. Naruto's fate would ultimately be the same as well… Death.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura let out a deep breath before facing the leader once again, a look of hatred stitched onto her face.

"I'll help you but on one condition…"

She waited.

"And what would that be?"

"Only when you have every other tailed-beast in your possession will I take kyubi."

A dry laugh left Pain's throat, this girl sure was full of surprises.

"Why should it matter when you get kyubi?"

Her voice was monotone, "It'll give him a while longer to live…" Pain summoned Deidara to take her away and show her where her living-quarters would be for the next little while.

While they were walking through one of the many corridors of Akatsuki, Sakura made eye contact with Itachi Uchiha for a split second. She knew he was dangerous and that he would be the only person here that would have to watch out for.

If their paths crossed while she was alone, it would result in her death…

Her room was nothing spectacular, a single bed, a window and a desk. It was pretty straight-forward and simple; the first thing Sakura did was collapse on the uncomfortable bed, looking over at the doorway where Deidara stood.

"For now.." Spoke the blonde haired male.

"You are Akatsuki."

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. Yuko will play a bigger part in the story, Itachi will finally come in the next chapter and I'll be sure to clarify any confusion.**_

* * *


End file.
